


METALAWLIET

by lacerations



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anime Convention, Gen, M/M, benedict thinks L is cute, hot dog - Freeform, tentacle reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacerations/pseuds/lacerations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L 'cosplays' as himself at an anime convention and doesn't win first prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	METALAWLIET

"Where are you going, L?" said Raito, L's live in boyfriend and maid.   
"Anime con ven shon."   
"Ah… are you dressing up?"   
"As myself."   
Raito laughed.   
"You'll win the prize!"   
"Maybe." L wondered what the prize would be, and if it would be edible.   
"I'll be back this evening," he said, hugging Raito warmly.   
"Can I come?" Raito didn't like it when L left. He wanted to be close to him all the time.   
"You don't like anime, Raito-kun."   
"True." Raito cast his eyes downwards. He hated anime. "I'm making pasta for dinner tonight, okay?"   
"Chocolate pasta?"  
"… Yes, if you want."   
Raito tied his apron around his waist and gave L a quick kiss, and L grabbed his satchel and a manga and headed to the train station. 

At the train station was someone else also going to the anime convention.   
"L!" The someone was dressed as that girl from Bleach that L had forgotten the name of because he'd stopped watching Bleach at episode 30.   
"Eru desu," confirmed L.   
"Are you excited for Benedict?"  
"Who?"  
"Benedict Cumberbatch!" squealed the girl. "BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH IS GOING TO BE THERE!"   
"Oh." The train arrived and L got on a different carriage to her. 

L arrived at the con ven shon and crossed his arms, annoyed at the high level of noise.   
Everyone was taking photos of each other and being excited and having unnatural hair colours and bow ties and skin suits. Which was fine, but why did they have to do it so LOUDLY?  
L entered the building. Even more noise.   
"You look exactly like L!" said a young woman with blue hair and blue clothes and blue skin.   
"You don't look that much like L," said the guy next to her, putting his arm around her protectively, narrowing his eyes at L.   
"Eru desu," said L. 

L walked around and looked at stuff. He met the Doctor, Luke Skywalker, Daft Punk, Sasuke, some other randoms he couldn't identify. He thought he saw Near but it couldn't have been real Near. Real Near would never attend something like this. Real Near was probably gluing paper abs onto his Mello doll or solving a crime or something.   
Someone wanted to take a photo of L.   
"Ah, okay. I suppose so."   
"Awesome!" Somewhere, in the big black hole of the internet, is a photograph of a nerdy teenage girl grinning at the camera with her arm around a disinterested L. The real L. 

Then Benedict Cumberbatch arrived. Some people screamed and fell over and one of them fell on L.   
"I won't be coming to another one of these," L thought to himself. He missed Raito and he was hungry for chocolate pasta. He texted Raito.  
-I'll be home early, do you wanna work on our sex tape before dinner?- L and Raito had filmed a sex tape and were trying to edit computer-generated tentacles into it. It was taking a long time.  
Raito responded immediately.   
-Yes-

L went outside for some fresh air. His con ven shon bracelet was causing a rash on his wrist, sort of like the one he'd got when he'd been chained to Raito. His wrist skin was very sensitive. He sat on the grass and stared into space for a while when suddenly someone tripped over him.   
"I'm so sorry!" said the someone. It was Benedict Cumberbatch.   
"Mm?" said L, vaguely aware of who he was - but only vaguely. He looked up at Benedict.   
"I just-" Benedict caught sight of L's face and blushed furiously. L was beautiful. God, he was beautiful. "I was just trying to escape for a moment. The crowd got too much," he admitted in his charming British accent.   
"Ah," L nodded sympathetically. "Sit." Benedict sat beside L, glancing around for fangirls.   
"I like death note," said Benedict. He pulled some grass out of the ground and twisted it into a nice plait, trying not to look at L's gorgeous eyes and sexy lips.   
"It's not super accurate," L chuckled.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, they exaggerated my sugar addiction, unnecessarily. And of course, me and Raito, oh and Mello, none of us di-"   
"I have to go!" screeched Benedict who had been found.   
"It's him!" said a fangirl and a fanboy and another and another. Benedict ran off, leaving L alone. L checked his phone.  
-Mello wants to be in our sex tape- said Raito's message.   
-No- L replied. He liked Mello, sort of, but not in that way. And he was starting to get sick of Mello's obsession with him, and how awkward it was that Mello would get always, always get an erection upon seeing him.   
He went back inside to see if anything cool was happening and maybe get a snack.   
It was not quite as busy as before. He bought a mustard-heavy hot dog from a stripy costumed man.   
"Are you gonna enter the cosplay competition?" someone asked him.   
"Maybe," said L thoughtfully, putting his thumb to his mouth.   
"You should!"   
"Okay." So he did. And some people voted for him. And he sat perched on a purple foldy chair and ate his hotdog while they announced the winners.   
"And the prize for best cosplay goes to… Princess Leia! Also known as Elizabeth," the man winked. Everyone clapped, including L.   
"You've won a photograph with Benedict Cumberbatch and this pocky," said the man to Elizabeth.   
Pocky.   
-Be home soon- L texted Raito. 

"L!" Raito opened the door and greeted him. L put his arms around Raito and pulled him close, kissing his ear affectionately.  
"Smells nice," he said, stepping inside and taking his shoes off. Steam and warmth and cosiness and chocolate pasta scent were in the air.   
Raito smiled coyly.   
"How was the thing?" he asked as he put the saucepan of pasta on the table and took his apron off.   
"It was okay," said L. "I didn't win the -" He noticed the table was set with three places. "Three?"   
"Mello's here," whispered Raito.   
"Hey," Mello said from the couch, not turning around, too cool to turn around. L wanted Mello to leave. How to make Mello leave? 'what is Mello scared of?' L thought to himself.   
"We'll need four places then," said L cheerfully. "Near is coming around."   
"What." Mello stood up and turned around to face L. He was holding a DVD, he'd probably brought it to watch with them. 'Sherlock'.   
"Yes, I ran into him and invited him over tonight," L said and placed another plate on the table, very close to Mello's.   
"Really?" said Raito, who suspected this was a lie. He didn't really care one way or another if Mello had dinner with them.   
"Ye-es," said L, smiling although he rarely smiled.   
Mello left.   
SLAM went the door.   
"Near's not coming, is he?" said Raito.   
"No," laughed L. And he took Raito's face in his hands and kissed him. The saucepan was directly under their smooshed together faces and they almost got steam burns. L moaned and put his hands in Raito's lovely brown hair, and Raito put his hands on L's back and pulled him closer.   
"I love you," said Raito.  
"I don't like anime con ven shons that much," said L.   
"Oh." Raito pressed his forehead to L's.   
"Did Mello even ask to come over?" asked L.   
"No." Raito swallowed. Why hasn't he - ?   
"I love you too."   
Raito smiled. He put his fingers into the pot and picked up a piece of pasta and fed it to L.   
"Mmm!" said L, licking his lips. "Yum." 

END.


End file.
